Week off at Freddy's
by loyaltothaend28
Summary: another fanfic woohoo Includes,... Foxy x Chica and Freddy x Bonnie... Bonnie is a girl.. If you are a Foxy fan girl/Fan boy DO NOT READ... THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED... I'll start writing again in a long time.. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Week off at Freddy's

Alright my friend's request because we both love Freddy x Bonnie and Foxy x Chica ships okay so lets a go Bonnie is a girl

It was 5:00 pm. "Jeez wouldn't you think someone would be here by now?" asked Foxy peeking out of his cove (He doesn't have a pirate accent in this okay) "Let me go check the schedule" Freddy replied while jumping off stage. He went into the schedule room (a.k.a the room where the receptionist is) He looked at the schedule then he walked back to the stage "Makes sense" Freddy muttered. "So?" asked Chica "We have a week off" Freddy replied "W-w-ww-w-well th-that b-b-be g-gr-g-great" stuttered the shadow (Alfie is a shadow and extremmely old) "We need to fix your voicebox" said Bonnie. "Y-y-you t-t-think s-s-so?" Alfie stuttered sarcasticly "Yes we do think so" Freddy replied. (In * is someone's thoughts)

*Freddy is right I guess* Thought Alfie. "A-a-alright l-lets s-st-star-rt" Alfie again stuttered

3 Hours later (said in that spongebob voice you know)

8:00 pm Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria (Where else?)

"Thanks guys for fixing my voice" Alfie thanked. "No problem at all" Foxy said "Anyway it pays for you fixing me" "I guess it does" replied Alfie

"Well what do we do" asked Fazbear (Freddy) "Play games and stuff" suggested Bonnie "I know!" said Alfie. "What?" asked Chica. "Sing and Dance and all stuff like that" Said Alfie. "I guess we could. How about everything we play games and play songs and dance"Freddy suggested

"Brilliant idea" said Bonnie, Chica and Foxy at the same time. "I guess we have to" said Alfie.

8:05

"Right you know me saying I was born to scare people so I'm not the biggest fan of songs but here we go" said Alfie he was going to sing with Freddy

Freddy: Time for the main attraction

The story must be told

Time for a chain reaction

It never gets old

Some bots get satisfaction.

Both: Breaking the mold

Freddy: Some bots are just distractions

Some bot are just GOLD

Alfie: huh huh huh huh huh huh

I'm not the Bad guy

I'm just a bit suprising

It's not worth losing sleep

It's not worth analyzing

There was a time not so long ago at all

I was just like you

Can you hear my call?

Freddy: Now I'm popping in

over here over there

Alfie: I'll be checking in but you'll never be aware

Freddy: In the beggining I kept a keen eye

Alfie: On the state of affairs with the new guy

Freddy: Now i got a new gig

Alfie: let me know if ya dig

Freddy: Ain't going home so I better go big

Alfie: Just gotta stare at cam 2b

Freddy: Then you get a suprise

Both: It's Me

They both finished going off the stage to sit down (Right Alfie and Freddy are Brothers in this okay)

The others clapped as they sat on the chairs. "Breathe taking litteraly" said Alfie. "Well what now?" asked Foxy

Alfie sat there stroking his chin then he got an idea "I know we can dance to that greek song and whoever survives till the end wins"

"Well what do we win" asked Bonnie. Alfie stroked his chin again."Permission to kiss their crush" Alfie laughed. "Okay" Chica said

"Obviously I don't have a crush so if I win its who came 2nd" Alfie said. They all nodded they done the greek dance and guess who won.

Alfie so the person who came 2nd was ... Chica. Alfie giggled "Fine" Chica said. They all lined up all facing Chica who was now staring at the floor. "What do I need to get mistletoe to get you to do it?" asked Alfie. "No" Chica replied now looking at them. She jumped at Foxy and kissed him. Foxy was now blushing while all the others were staring at the 2. Chica then broke the kiss. Foxy still staring at Chica eyes wide open with a confused look on his face. "Really?" He asked. Chica nodded. "I had no idea" he said

The hell just happened to the writing?


	2. Chapter 2

Week off at Freddy's

"Any way change of subject. What next?" Alfie asked. "Another song?" Freddy asked. "Pewdiepie song by danbull" Foxy almost immediatly replied. "Okay" Alfie said. (I'm not doing all of the song i'm just doing what i know Alfie = Danbull.. Freddy = Pewdiepie)

Freddy: Hows it going bros, My name is pewdiepie. x4

Alfie:Hey hey hey,

This is pewdiepie's channel

And if you don't like that.

I'll slap you with a flannel.

Hop on my camel.

And chase you the north pole

aaahhh my camel's out of control.

Freddy: Run...Run

Call the police

I'm going to the zoo there's

Animals to release

I take them all home

And show them my games

Take pictures of them all

And keep them in frames

Alfie: His name is Pewdiepie

Lady's claim he's a cutie pie.

Millions of others disagree

And say he's just a stupid guy

So who is right? Look at the facts

Dudes that like him or the attack

Freddy: Wait a minute

Why does it matter

Refuse to fight it's a horrible act

(Skip chorus)

Freddy: I'm taking on youtube in a tutu woohoo.

I'm bigger than you you. And you boohoo.

Alfie: There's loads of dudes getting in feuds with pewds

Freddy: But I'm infused with juice

And ready to bruise these noobs.

Alfie:I'm a velocirapter

Ferocius.

A new subscriber everyday since Diplidocus

I'm clealy the dopest

The rest of you are hopeless

Freddy: I'm on a global stage

You're on some sofas.

Too lazy to write the rest of the song just pretend they sung the whole song.

Alfie fell off stage lazily while Freddy jumped off. Alfie grunted in pain. "You alright?" Foxy asked. "Take a wild guess" Alfie replied. "Hmmm I don't know" Foxy replied sarcasticly. "Jackass" Alfie mumbled. "What was that?" Foxy asked. "Nothin" Alfie replied with a grin.

1:00 A.M. Freddy fazbears pizzeria

"I'm goin to bed bye" Alfie said with a hint of sleep in his voice. "ok bye" Chica replied. Alfie went to bed and the others played chess for the rest of the night.

6:00 A.m Same place as last time

"I'm going to sleep. g'night" Freddy mumbled tiredly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah We should go to bed too" Foxy replied. They went to sleep but Freddy had a nightmare.

Freddy's Nightmare.

Freddy was tied to a wall so he couldn't move. He saw a man in purple with a bloody knife and 5 dead children on the floor. The man stuffed the first child into foxy. The second into Bonnie. The third into Chica. The fourth into Freddy. And the fifth into Goldie (Golden freddy). Freddy then was able to move. He felt so weird and bones were crunching. End of Nightmare

Bonnie woke up to the sound of giggling. She looked up to see Alfie, Chia and Foxy holding cameras. "This will probably only happen once in a life time so enjoy it while it lasts" Alfie said before bursting out with laughter. Bonnie looked to her left and saw she was right next to Freddy. "Oh %&$£" she said at the speed of sound and she went to the other side of the stage. Freddy woke up. He saw Alfie, Chica and Foxy holding cameras laughing and Bonnie blushing madly to his right. "Uhh What happened" Freddy asked with a hint of fear. " 2 Things. First you had a nightmare! Second this happened" Alfie replied showing the camera. Freddy whacked his head on the wall. Freddy stared at Alfie. Alfie sighed. He crushed the camera with his hand. "It won't happen again" Alfie replied. "Good. And Alfie I need to talk to you in private. " Freddy replied. "okay" Alfie replied.


	3. Songs

HELLO

OKay so I realised something in the reviews about two songs. NONE of them belong to me. And it is NONE of your buisness. SO STOP saying I copyrighted two songs. I KNOW I DID.

SO first song belongs to SOmeone else I forgot the name of. HE is a youtuber. So i don't think he minds. AND the second song I already gave credit in chapter two AT THE BEGINNING. GO LOOK... IF YOU DIDNT SEE IT IT'S BY DAN BULL

SO SHUT UP ABOUT THE SONGS... okay I think i'm calm now

Sorry for breaking one of the rules (the rule was take all reviews as a compliment)


	4. Chapter 3 mini chapter

Okay let me give some credit to some other writers... What made me fall in love with the Fronnie ship : Love that never melts away.. By rolliemcfly

What gave me the idea about having a week off: A heart we shouldn't have by ? (I forgot the name)

ON WITH THE STORY. Oh and I almost forgot. Johnson pizzeria (His youtube name) Inspired me to write stories. No idea how but On WITH THE STORY.

The brothers entered the back room. "So what is it?" Alfie asked. "I had a nightmare" Freddy said with a hint of fear. "Yeah I noticed" Alfie replied. "But it was about five children on the floor and a purple man with a bloody knife... He then stuffed the five children into individual suits." Freddy said. "Did He have a police badge?" Alfie asked with a butt tonne of fear in his voice. Freddy nodded. Tears started to roll down Alfie's face. "Are you alright?" Freddy asked. Alfie shook his head and then stared deeply into Freddy's saphire eyes. Freddy raised a eyebrow when he saw Alfie was starting to turn purple. "Goodbye" Alfie said before evapourating into nothingness. Freddy was very shocked. He then started crying. Foxy had heard Freddy crying so he ran into the room. "The hell hapenned?" Foxy asked.

Okay this is a mini-chapter... I was bored and I had nothing to do so I done this. And I had a writers block after Foxy asked. "The hell hapenned?"... See ya next chapter


	5. Chapter 4 REAL

"He... Just... Dissapeard" Freddy responded. "...What?" Foxy asked. "He died" Freddy said inbetween sobs. Foxy was too shocked to react. They couldn't handle all the crying and shockness. They shut down almost immediatly. Bonnie and Chica ran into the room after hearing the whir they make shutting down. "What the hell?" Chica asked dumbfoundly. "Bloody hell they shut down." Bonnie said with tears starting to form. Bonnie ran over to Freddy while Chica ran over to Foxy. Dragging them to the table. Bonnie and Chica opened the flap in the boys necks. There were two buttons on each of them. One red and One green. Bonnie and Chica stared at eachother. "Um which one is it?" Chica asked. "I... Don't... Know." Bonnie replied. "I thought you knew everything" Chica joked. Bonnie just glared at her with a 'Not funny' look. Chica frowned. Suddenly Alfie popped out of nowhere. "It's the green one" He said. "And tell Freddy to not tell anyone about his nightmare... Goodbye this is my last stand" before both pressed the green buttons. They knew they were succesful when heard the whir of them activating. When Freddy woke up Bonnie and Chica sighed in releif. But Foxy...He didn't activate. (Drama) They pressed the button again. Freddy looked at the file of the animatronics. He saw some cool info. 'We have human things? Well the more you know' Freddy thought. "ah ha" Freddy said happily. He found information on how they shut down. Something caught his attention. He read a paragrapgh and asked. "How many times has Foxy shut down?"..."5 or 6 times" Chica replied. Freddy was in extreme shock. The paragrapgh read. "A basic animatronic can only reboot 5 times. If the robot shuts down after the fifth time rebooting. There is a self destruct mechanism"... "%&^$ Get down" Freddy shouted after he noticed beeping coming from Foxy. They all hid under the table. The mechanism booted up. "5..4..3..2..1" Then it blew up. The three animatronics flew into the wall from the intense knockback. "Ow %&$£" Freddy groaned. Tonnes of debris fell and landed on their heads. Bonnie had already passed out. "Ahh Bonnie is out cold!" Chica screamed. Tonnes of more debris fell on their heads knocking Chica out violently. " F&$£" Freddy yelled. Freddy saw a chance and dragged the two out of the room. He saw the rest of the rooms covered in debris. He dragged the unconsious Girls outside the pizzeria where witnesses called 911 (Or 999 in if you're British like me). There was loads of ambulances, Fire trucks and Police cars. The ambulances used something to wake Bonnie and Chica up. "How did this happen?" A random Fireman asked. "Well... Foxy broke and blew up with a very strong explosion" Freddy said 3/4 consious. He fainted from the pain. Only Chica woke up though. Everyone stared at her... Or behind her. She turned around and saw Purple Guy. He pulled out a magnum. "Adios" He said in spanish. He shot her through the head. Grinding her gears (Do you know what really grinds my gears? (Family guy reference).) Freddy almost immediatly woke after the gunshot. " . .NOOOO" He yelled looking at Purple Guy. He punched Purple Guy hard in the stomache. Purple fell to the ground groaning in pain. "You deserve that for what you have done" Freddy said angrily. Purple guy pulled out his pistol and shot Freddy in the foot considering He was in alot of pain. "Bloody hell" Freddy yelled before screeching. Freddy picked up a sharp stone and (Warning gore) threw it at Purple Guy's head. Peircing through his skull and into his brain. Freddy left Purple Guy to die as it would take a minute or two to kill him.

Sorry about that. My laptop glitched and replaced this chapter with a diffrent fanfic.. Which I'm never uploading.


	6. Chapter 5

Another chapter woohoo.. Sorry about the long wait.. I got distracted.. Really distracted. But hey.. I'm back. And a lot of gore in this chapter.

Freddy and Bonnie were sent to a small room outside the pizzeria while the building was being fixed.

"What are we gonna do? Cause there's no games or anything here" Bonnie asked

Freddy shrugged. He really had no clue.

"Probably just wait it out. Or sleep" Freddy suggested. "Is that all" Bonnie asked boredly. Freddy nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep. G'night" Freddy said. Bonnie nodded and sat down. Freddy scooted over to Bonnie so He was right next to her. Besides, this was a dream to Him, he had a huge crush on her, but he was very good at hiding it.

Bonnie blushed slightly. Freddy had never done this, but she guessed the fire had changed him. After all, if your house got burnt down and two of your friends died, you would change.

They both fell asleep in the dark, cold and empty room. And as again, Freddy had a nightmare.

Freddy's Nightmare:

He woke up feeling bizzare. He looked around and saw he was in the backroom, soon after a golden Freddy suit walked in. He was moving so swiftly, unlike any animatronic at daytime. Soon after he saw 5 children walk in after the Suit. Freddy had an idea of what was about to happen. And that certain idea was right.

The man locked the door, climbed out of the suit and pulled a knife out of his pocket. The man walked over to a boy. A redhead, he had a fake pirate hook, striped shirt and black trousers, he looked around 12. The man stabbed him in the head, then in the heart. The boy fell to the ground dead.

Freddy saw two children run to the corner, possibly hiding, the corner was dark and it would need a light to see what's in that corner.

One of the children that ran there was a brunnette. He had a brown shirt and black trousers. And brown hair. A boy and looking around 13.

The other child was a girl. With purple dyed hair, purple shirt and a black-ish brown-ish skirt. She looked around 12.

They hid in the corner. Freddy heard the boy whisper "Don't worry.. Just stay quiet and we hopefully won't die". That earned a nod from the purple haired girl.

The man moved over to a blonde boy, blue shirt and dark green trousers, he looked around 12.

The man, without hesitation, stabbed the boy in the chest, near the left lung. Blood poured out of the poor boy's chest as the man punctured more holes into the chest of the blonde. Soon after he got stabbed in the heart. He fell to the ground dead.

The man walked to another blonde, but a girl this time, she wore a yellow shirt and green skirt. Looked around 11.

The man punctured a hole in the gabba (neck) and chopped her hands off. He then cut her jaw tendons. She was dead. She fell to the ground.

Freddy heard the boy possibly comforting the girl. No doubt they were either brother and sister or he was crushing on her. The boy backed up so they were more into the corner. He put his hands against the wall in a protective manner against the girl.

The man walked to the corner they were at. Suddenly a teenager appeared. He was a blonde boy with a dark blue shirt and black trousers. He looked around 14.

The man stared at the boy as if he knew him.

"Don't let me bother you.. I'm only a manifestation of your goodness that you USED to have" The teen smirked.

"Good thing you can't stop me from this" The man said slightly scared. Freddy thought he was lieing if he was scared.

The teen smirked and shook his head. "I could. But you shot my legs so I can only teleport. So I can't stop you and kill you" The teen said with a pouty face.

Freddy kinda recognised that teen. The sarcasim, the expressions. It was Alfie.

The man walked over to the dark corner. The teen spoke up. "I'm sorry guys. Please forgive me." The teen then dissapeared.

Freddy's vision went dark. But he could hear screams and sounds that cannot be described.

End of nightmare.

"Freddy wake up! Wake up please!" Bonnie moaned very worried.

"What?" Freddy woke up.

"Oh thank god" Bonnie said cheerfully. She hugged Freddy as if he just died and came back to life

"What did I miss?" Freddy asked blushing a deep crimson shade of red.

"You were screaming and tossing and turning.. At one point you stopped breathing for about half an hour." Bonnie said sniffling.

Freddy apologised and hugged back. Bonnie dug her face in his fur. (Robotic/fake fur)

After they pulled away Bonnie fell asleep while Freddy stayed awake. He thought about the nightmare and what it meant. He eventually shrugged it off and labeled it as "Just a nightmare".

Thats it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Do you like my new style of writing? Cause I find it more easier like that. Anyway as I haven't wrote this for a while I decided LONG CHAPTER. See ya in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Freddy soon fell back to sleep, nightmare-less.

Freddy woke up to the sound of birds tweeting. He was about to get up but something weighed him down. He looked to his right and saw Bonnie snug up against him. Freddy blushed a crimson shade of red.

Bonnie woke up to see a brown bear, a brown bear she was snug up against. And that particular brown bear was her crush. That brown bear wasn't any brown bear. It was Freddy, the brown bear. And he was.. Blushing?

"Fr-Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah?" Freddy replied. "Why are you red?" Bonnie asked. Freddy face palmed. "Well, if you were snuggled up against your co-worker you would go red wouldn't you?" Freddy answered.. "I guess so" Bonnie muttered.

Freddy got out of Bonnie's grasp and looked out of the small window. It is the size of Freddy's head. So rather small. He saw a group of men walk over. He knew exactly what would happen. He had a secret, a secret evil enough to poison him, he hid the secret though.

"Bonnie what day is it today?" Freddy asked. "The end of the week off.. Why?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy rammed the wall so there was a whole. He rubbed his now sore arm. He then picked up Bonnie bridal style and ran away, he ran as fast and far as his robotic legs could take him.

Bonnie just stayed silent and still. She was still processing what was happening. Once she payed attention she noticed Freddy was carrying her bridal style and running very fast. She didn't know why he was running but when it comes to running, Freddy becomes a cheetah. She blushed 50 shades of red.

Freddy noticed Bonnie red in the corner of his eye. He guessed she was just cold as it was very cold outside.

"You cold?" Freddy asked. "Y-yeah" Bonnie lied. "Okay... One minute" Freddy replied not seeing through her lie.

Freddy, with a blink of an eye, ran into some sort of medium sized. abandoned house. He placed Bonnie on the bed and turned on the heater. He put the covers over Bonnie.

"Good?" Freddy asked. "Ye-yeah" Bonnie answered. "Alright stay here. I'll be up soon alright?" Freddy said. Bonnie nodded still blushing. "Good" Freddy replied.

He ran downstairs to do something. Bonnie laid there wide eyed, her crush just put her to bed. Just thinking about it made her whole face go red.

Freddy looked out the cracked window. He didn't see the men anywhere in sight. But just to be safe, he closed and locked the doors and windows. He then ran up to the only bedroom.

Bonnie was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She heard footsteps and then the door opening. She looked in the direction of the door and saw Freddy.

"H-hi Freddy" Bonnie said trying her best not to stutter. "Hi. This is the only bedroom in the house so uhh" Freddy trailed off. "W-we h-have t-to s-share a b-bed?" Bonnie stuttered. Freddy nodded trying his best to hide a crimson blush.

Bonnie scooted over to one side and stared at the wall. She done that to hide a very deep blush. She was in too deep thought to hear the door close.

Freddy closed the door and got in bed. He looked at the other side of the wall so his back was facing Bonnie's back. So they were back-to-back. He was also blushing and deep in thought, his biggest one being. "When do I tell her, that I love her?"

Bonnie was in a deep slumber. She, as always, had positive dreams. Most about Freddy and kissing him and stuff like that. Even once she had a dream he saved her. Alfie once told her to write it all in a diary as it would make her feel better.

Freddy on the other hand, had nightmares. He had one so horrific I can't even write it. It will either make you feel sick or scared. Either way, you don't want to know. So let's leave it at that.

Freddy kept tossing and turning and stop breathing at some points. Bonnie laid awake worried as hell. He woke up gasping for oxygen. Mostly from fear.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked. Freddy jumped at this. He jumped so much he fell of the bed.

Bonnie got out of bed and walked to Freddy. Whom had started crying silently.

"Freddy?" Bonnie said worried for her boss/friend/crush. Freddy looked at Bonnie and curled up into a ball. Bonnie sighed and hugged Freddy.

Freddy wrapped his arms around her in fear. He was very scared. His nightmare was too much for poor old Freddy.

After that they both got in bed. Bonnie got snug up against him in her sleep. Freddy didn't mind, not at all. Freddy put a protecting arm under her neck.

In the morning Freddy woke up. He saw Bonnie snug against him. He then remembered last night's events. He thought he would apologise to Bonnie for scaring the hell out of her.

Alright I'm stopping there cause reasons. I don't wanna over do it. Also this is kinda hard work for me. Uhh. Expect chapters taking longer now... School is coming up in 2 weeks. So yeah. See ya in the next chapter.. Bye


End file.
